There is more and more emphasis today on the proper handling and disposal of waste. Of particular importance is the manner in which hazardous wastes, (wastes that potentially pollute our environment), are handled. Specifically referring to cartridge type filters and specifically to oil filters there exists a need for improvement in the manner in which these filters are disposed. Typically these filters may be thrown out with the general garbage stream. For garages or lubrication pits who accumulate a sizeable number of filters, they must be handled as hazardous wastes and therefor command a premium in handling and disposal costs.
Within the prior art there exists a number of devices which handle disposable filters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,686 to Triantos issued Sep. 20, 1988 refers to a unit which merely crushes waste containers such as cans and oil filters for reduction in the volume occupied by the filters when handled. The internal portions are not segregated for separate handling and disposal.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,361 to Heimerich issued Aug. 27, 1985, there is described an apparatus for handling glass, cans or the like. However the reference does not refer to the segregation of the components of a filter but merely to the separate handling of glass, metal and plastic.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,085 to Oberg issued May 22, 1990 there is described an apparatus for recycling oil filters. However there is no discussion within this reference of the dismembering of the filter. The filter is crushed with all its contents prior to disposal.
An oil filter cutter is marketed by CTEC Inc. of Salt Lake City, Utah which in essence is a can opener and allows the removal of the filter element for complete drainage and disposal. This unit merely cuts open the filter and does not include the separation and segregation of the components of the filter.
Nowhere within the prior art is there provided an apparatus which allows for the dismembering of a disposable filter cartridge and the segregation of the components thereof for handling recycling and disposal if necessary. In segregating each component an opportunity is provided to easily recover and potentially reuse much of the components of the cartridge filter. This opportunity did not exist in the prior art heretofore.
It is therefor a primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the dismembering and segregating of the components of a cartridge filter and method thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of dismembering a disposable filter and segregating the components thereof and apparatus therefor which is simple and economical to use and convenient for garages and lubrication pits.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.